


Azul

by Odd_Ellie



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Academy Era, Fluff, M/M, Portuguese, School Trip
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-17
Updated: 2013-08-17
Packaged: 2017-12-23 19:29:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/930226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odd_Ellie/pseuds/Odd_Ellie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Koschei tinha certeza que os professores da Academia estavam conspirando contra ele...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Azul

Koschei tinha certeza que os professores da Academia estavam conspirando contra ele, porque aquela era a primeira excursão deles para fora do planeta, Ushas foi designada a ir para Apalapucia, Braxiatel para Logopolis, enquanto ele e Theta haviam sido mandados para aquele ridículo planetinha chamado Terra. Tudo bem que eventualmente a raça humana viria a se tornar bem poderosa (ou pelo menos numerosa já que no século 50 eles pareciam estar espalhados por muitas galáxias, eram vistos por alguns como os grandes exploradores, por outros como pragas), mas isso só aconteceria dali a muito tempo, no século 20 era apenas um planetinha esquecido pelo resto da galáxia cujos habitantes ainda mantinham hábitos primitivos como lutarem uns contra os outros.  
Seu companheiro de viagem no entanto não dividia o seu desapontamento com a escolha de viagem que a Academia havia feito para eles, quando eles foram transportados para a cidade de Londres já era noite mas mesmo assim Theta achou bem rápido um local aberto em que os humanos pareciam se reunir a noite para beber e ver na tela do local um jogo em que as pessoas chutavam esferas de um lado para o outro, Theta logo fez amizade com varias pessoas, experimentou algo chamado daiquiri de banana e pareceu até ter entendido quais eram as regras daquele esporte ilógico.  
Eles ainda estavam andando pelas ruas de Londres quando amanhece e Theta olha para cima.  
"O céu é azul !" Theta diz surpreso.  
"O da maioria dos planetas tem o céu assim, o laranja do céu de Gallifrey que é considerado incomum"  
"É tão bonito !" Theta diz.  
Koschei não concorda com ele, não consegue ver o que Theta acha de tão fascinante sobre tudo aquilo, e como ele estava se divertindo tanto, mas Koschei gosta de o ver animado daquele jeito então apenas suspira e diz :  
"Sim é"


End file.
